Temporada de cambios
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Jiraiya finalmente, decidirá declararse a la princesa de las babosas, pero cuando lo haga, se dará cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde para ello. Este Fic participa del Reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este Fic participa del Reto **Rompiendo clichés** del **Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**

Temporada de cambios

Suspiró con decepción. Quería mentalizarse que no estaba ya en **temporada** de cambiar **pañales** , ni de andar pensando en grande bodas ni si quiera, en pensar que ella iba a seguir sola por más tiempo ¿por qué había creído que en algún momento ella iba a decirle que sí? Tsunade era fuerte, era una mujer de armas de tomar, que jamás lo había tomado en serio en cuanto a sus avances y lo había sacado **cobrando** en más de una ocasión. Era una mujer con todas las letras, con carácter, belleza, inteligencia y un impresionante par de tetas. Ejem, no, realmente, no había equivocación en que eran grandes tetas.

Pero como solía pasarle, había llegado tarde. Había sido tonto, por sobre todo y mientras había visto a la mujer acurrucar su cabeza en el pecho del desconocido, él mantenía un ramo de flores en su mano y vestía un elegante traje, nada comparado a su habitual traje de ermitaño.

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia el frente e ir tomando al toro por los cuernos. O por los pechos, que no iba a faltarle de dónde agarrar con Tsunade. Intentaba no pensar en ellos, pero eran demasiado grandes como para ignorarlos, no notarlos o pasarlos por alto. Y bien conservada estaba la mujer, jutsu o no, estaba loco por ella.

Pero su plan había fallado. Sintió su cabeza **amotinarse** cuando vio a la Princesa, su princesa apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de otro hombre ¿Quién era? Ni si quiera podía asegurar que era un conocido suyo. Pero sintiéndose totalmente decepcionado, más de él mismo que de otra cosa, se retiró de ahí, dirigiéndose a un punto solitario y rezagado de la ciudad. Había tardado demasiado ¿cuánto tiempo ya? ¿Diez, veinte? No quería seguir contando, no valía la pena seguir contando cuando ya daba todo por perdido al verla de esa manera en brazos de alguien más.

Se revolvió la larga melena y echó un fuerte y largo suspiro ¡que si no lo hubiese planeado tan al detalle no le hubiese ido tan mal! Pero al menos, se conformaba con haberlo intentado ¿intentado? Ni si quiera se había acercado, pero después de aquella escena ¡ni iba a hacerlo! ¿Y quedar más en ridículo de lo que ya había quedado? ¡Jamás! Como que era el ninja sabio pervertido que no iba a hacerlo. Pero pensando en su vida al lado de ella, sólo pudo dejar escapar otro suspiro que se tiñó de resignación.

Era el más estúpido entre los estúpidos ¿por qué seguir molestándose con ello?

Los días siguientes fueron de esquivarla. Iba a irse pronto de la aldea, cuando su estúpido pupilo llegara y le diera buenas noticias de su entrenamiento, hasta eso, le tocaría ignorarla. Era mucho más consciente de la ninja y no iba a permitirse flaquear en un momento así. De todas formas, ya se había dado por vencido hacía tiempo y no tenía ánimos de cambiar de humor en esos días. No se le daba andar triste, así que como se le daba mejor andar de solitario, lo que estuvo haciendo en esos días en Konoha, fue hacer eso: estar lejos de todos.

A la ninja, le extrañaba su comportamiento, pero entre todo el trabajo que tenía en la oficina y con Shizune haciéndole de guardia sin quitarle un ojo de encima, se la hacía difícil escapar de sus obligaciones para averiguar qué le sucedía al ermitaño. Tampoco había pensado demasiado en ello, alguna de sus conquistas lo había dejado o posiblemente, no había tenido conquistas. O quizás, otro de sus libros había quedado a medias por un bloqueo. Había muchas tonterías que podían llevarlo a andar cabizbajo y sin si quiera, invitarla a una copa ¡menuda falta de respeto con ella! Con lo que le gustaba el sake y una buena charla con él, sin nostalgia, con alguna apuesta de por medio y muchas carcajadas cuando el sake quemaba en su garganta y subía a sus mejillas hasta dejarla colorada.

—Estúpido ninja —dijo estrujando el informe entre sus manos hasta dejarlo hecho un bollito, siendo Shizune quien la reprendería al momento siguiente por hacer ello. Era un informe de una misión.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a la Hokage a punto de cabrearse.

—Estoy bien. Me tomaré un descanso y tú también —avisó ella levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la oficina sin darle tiempo a nada a la mujer, que la vio colocarse su abrigo sin decir más nada.

Shizune quedó descolocada ante tal reacción de la quinta, pues, ese momento, no tenía idea de qué es lo que la molestaba como para ponerse de esa manera. Miró el archivo sobre el escritorio y procuró alisarlo y dejarlo lo mejor posible para poder archivarlo correctamente. Ya veía que iba a tener que ayudarla y prestarle un poco más de atención ahora.

Mientras, Tsunade había salido a buscar al sannin. La duda la estaba carcomiendo y no iba a quedarse quieta ni tranquila hasta averiguar qué es lo que le ocurría al otro ninja ¡y la iba a escuchar ahora que se había enojado! Que no iba a tener posibilidad de escapar de ella hasta que finalmente, le dijera qué es lo que le molestaba y la razón por la que había estado esquivando toda la maldita semana.

Para su fortuna, lo encontró en un puesto de castañas dulces, justo en la entrada. Jiraiya casi se atragantó con las castañas cuando vio el aura oscura de la mujer. Miró a todos lados intentando buscar un refugio, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ella había dado un fuerte golpe con el tacón al suelo resquebrajándolo a su alrededor. El banco donde había estado sentado antes el sannin se había hundido y él se había salvado de puro reflejo nada más que iba a quedar en las mismas condiciones que el suelo y la entrada del local.

Jiraiya tenía los ojos en blanco y después de tragar duro espantado, vio a la mujer acercarse a él y sintió el sudor frío caerle por el cuerpo como si la muerte fuera a tocar a su puerta y él no tuviera ni la más remota idea de por qué sucedía aquello.

—Jiraiya —Tsunade dijo su nombre en tono serio, como una orden sin perder si quiera un poco de aquella fría mirada llena de enfado con la que había llegado a buscarlo.

Responder podría ser una sentencia de muerte. No responder lo condenaba a la misma sentencia ¿por qué estaba enamorado de una mujer que recurría así a la violencia? La miró de nuevo y su vista se concentró en su escote y evitando malos pensamientos, volvió a sus ojos, lo cual, no fue su mejor idea considerando lo fea que se veía su situación entonces.

—Dime —finalmente, soltó bajito ante ella y ante su cercanía, volvió al sudor frío, manteniendo la vista fija en su cara.

—¿Por qué diablos me has estado esquivando?

Jiraiya suspiró con alivio cuando se enteró que era sólo eso. Podría haber sido peor o haberse enterado de cuando estuvo espiando en las termas o a la chica que había estado siguiendo con la mirada mientras se bañaba en el lago, todo en pos de su amado libro, por supuesto. Era una observación científica, pero sólo otro escritor iba a ser capaz de entenderlo, ante esa mujer, era un pobre incomprendido.

Lo cierto es que se había distraído de ello cuando se dio cuenta de que casi estaba a punto de fulminarlo con la mirada, agitando sus manos en frente de él intentando calmarla.

—¡Ah, es eso! —Y ése súbito comentario de alivio sólo avivó las llamas en la Hokage.

—¿Te parece algo insignificante? —Alzó la ceja con un tic nervioso y supo que había vuelto a meter la pata.

—No quise decir eso —carraspeó recobrando la compostura ¡un poco de valor necesitaba y era el momento para conseguirlo!— imaginé que ahora que tienes pareja debía mantener ciertas distancias.

El rostro de la Hokage era un poema. Desencajado como estaba, con los hombros caídos y hasta el abrigo cayéndole por el brazo derecho dejándole al descubierto el hombro por la menuda ¡no! ¡Soberana estupidez que acababa de escuchar! ¿Ella con novio? ¡Uf! En todo caso, él iba a ser el primero en enterarse que estaba con alguien. Y entonces, le cayó la ficha, recordando algunas cosas y apretando los puños para darle un golpe que mandó a Jiraiya a volar unos diez metros más adelante, habiendo levantado polvo del suelo por el barrido de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente, se detuvo en el suelo.

Tsunade corrió hacia donde estaba y él juró que veía a la muerte vestirse de gala cuando ella se tiró encima de él sintiendo su peso contra sí ¡y una sorpresa de lo más irreal!: Tsunade lo besaba. No sólo lo besaba ¡hasta lo abrazó! Apretó sus pechos contra el pecho de él y sintió como si estuviera a punto de ganarse el cielo ¡mejor! ¡Ya se lo había ganado! El sabor de aquellos labios valía más que el maldito paraíso. Lo mejor es que estaba **vivo** para poder disfrutarlo.

—No seas idiota y pregunta antes de suponer —cerró su puño y le dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla de manera juguetona. Él que había ido a tomar el toro por los cuernos y había sido el toro el que lo había tomado a él. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema no fue exactamente que ella hubiese tomado las riendas, sino que aquel beso y esa cercanía contra su cuerpo había provocado otras reacciones en el ermitaño que Tsunade sintió muy claras al estar sentada a horcajadas encima suyo, no podía negar que el sannin había recobrado un excelente animo por lo abultado que estaba y ella, que pensaba que no podía ser más masoquista y pervertido, se equivocaba.

Con el tic en su ceja, se levantó y le dio un golpe al grito de _degenerado_ , sacudiéndose el polvo de encima y volviendo a la torre. Apenas Jiraiya se recompuso, comenzó a seguirla. ¡Madre mía! Jamás imaginó que Tsunade iba a corresponderle alguna vez. No había habido palabras y seguramente, por culpa suya que si se hubiese sentido tan acalorado al momento, podría haberse confesado ¿qué tal se escucharían las palabras ' _te amo, Jiraiya'_ en voz de Tsunade? ¡Su próximo reto estaba decidido! Si había conseguido que la besara por motivos totalmente ajenos e inesperados a su plan ¡ahora que sí iba sabiendo que le gustaba, lo iba a lograr! Jiraiya se sentía con todas las de ganar.

Sus esperanzas se recomponían y si ya había probado sus labios, sus posibilidades de llegar un poco más lejos no estaban perdidas. Finalmente, no todo había sido en vano. Una sonrisa le brilló en los labios y hasta tuvo una idea para su próximo libro, que primero, probaría en el cuarto. Eso, sí la quinta no lo mataba antes de intentarlo.


End file.
